


Bent boards and falling clouds

by Teddydripps



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Based of the weird dreams I had when I was younger, Gen, Keep in mind;red brick buildings, Probably no dialogue... again, Surreal, Wilson deals with heavy thinking, dream state, idk how to tag this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydripps/pseuds/Teddydripps
Summary: Some things just can't float like they used to, when they cant float, they fall with the clouds.





	Bent boards and falling clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: I usually write the beginning notes before I write the actual story
> 
> Cross our fingers it come out well hshahs

Weight. Heavy weight is all it took. This weight had already taken them, and so many others that he didn't know. The ground wasn't safe anymore, er, the ground they suspected still existed, at least. It had taken them.

Wickerbottom.

Wolfgang.

Even Wigfrid.

All taken and anchored past the thick clouds that surrounded the tall red brick buildings the survivors lived in. What was below those clouds, no one knew. The only people who ever saw what was below was those who were too heavy, and they never returned. the sky was.. the sky. It's own, seeminly the real clouds, hung normally, and drifted with the weather. The clouds that hung below, like a heavy fog or mist that was too dense to even catch a glimpse of anything. It was white, almost a golden pink when the sun glittered across it, and it stretched for miles through the red bricked city and beyond. There was no escape of this cloud and the mysteries beneath.  
Those who lived and traveled by board were mostly children. Wilson was the oldest as of now, after Woodie took his plunge a week ago. Wilson would be next, of course. The only other adults were Wes and Willow, very young adults. They often ran and played with him and the two children they knew best, Wendy and Webber, along with other children that seemes to live in these red bricked buildings. 

Everyone traveled by boards. Wooden planks pulled from the ceilings of these said buildings, planked across rooves and windows of the close structures. Food remained in these buildings, seeming to never run out. No one had a clue where it came from, but recently Wilson found himself preparing meals for the dozen or more kids. Wes and Willow never helped, stuck in their dwindling childs play. He didn't mind. 

Weight. The boards creaked under him when he walked. Birds were the only animals most of these children knew anymore, for anything that couldn't fly above the heavy cloud remained in the abyss below it. Wilson had started to forget most common animals he knew, all replaced with birds of all kinds. They flew often, flocking the pale cloudy white sky above, sun's rays breaching through their feathers, giving the whole scene a heavenly look. Heavenly. Wilson watched those birds, his mind whirling and longing to be one of them. To fly far above the cloud, to fly somewhere else in the world. Perhaps there was land out there, no giant cloud that would eat anything that had weight. Oh, how he longed. He had never longed for such a wish before now, though.   
He was caught in his childish mind, chasing and tagging the children that ran across the roof tops like gizelle. Their laughs bounced off seemingly everything and echoed. He didn't know these kids, besides the two he knew already, but he had grown attached to them all. Wes and Willow played too. They'd gallop together. Tugging and pulling until one fell and dragged the other with them. Wilson would catch himself watching. He was always sorrowful. He never understood why.  
He did now, his mind awake, unlike everyone around him. He was gaining weight. The cloud would have him soon. The boards creaked when he walked. 

He wanted someone to hold, like Wes held Willow. The way they danced, like two leaves connected by an inseperatable thread, the wind tossing them about gently. He wished upon everything for that affection, but he was alone. They'd become heavy soon.

Webber and Wendy charged the rooves. They poked and giggled at eachother, usually seperated from the other kids by their own decision. They never said why, though. They only needed eachother. Wendy was close, she'd be heavy soon. She spoke of Abigail often. To whom Abigail was, Wilson didn't know. He never saw an Abigail on these rooves, or in the red bricked buildings.

He could swear the board nearly cracked. His couldn't remember his family anymore. Did it matter? Surely they had fallen as well. They must have.  
His friends.. Woodie. Wickerbottom. Wigfrid. Even damned Maxwell. He missed them. Their company. Sometimes for Maxwell. His conversations were alright when he wasn't harsh. He was the first to go. Wilson didn't mind.  
Wickerbottom, however, was difficult to deal with. Her soft tone read book over book for these unknown children. She was kind and motherly, and would watch happily as they played. She'd tuck them in and tell them stories about Earth. She was gone. The cloud had taken her shortly after Maxwell. It was a toll on everyone.   
Woodie was after. Wilson had liked Woodie. They talked often and sometimes Woodie would (gently) rough house with the kids. But as time drew on, he became sad. He talked about her a lot. How he missed her. She was in the cloud, Lucy. His pleas were useless. Wilson watched Woodie leave into the night, the board below him snapping.

One after the other, and Wilson was next. He knew it, there was no denying it. He had no interest in playibg games with kids, or prancing around like a deer. He wanted to sit and read. To relax and calm. He was weighing so fast now. Any moment. Willow would talk to him. She was sad, speaking about how she missed everyone, and how she was going to miss the raven head as well, despite their last bickering. Wes, the poor mute boy, would nod in agreement. Webber and Wendy dashed into a hug around Wilson, their energy, the kind he didn't have anymore, nearly toppled him over. He smiled, the tears in his eyes burned as he held his two favourite children. He had never experienced fatherhood and frankly enjoyed taking care of the children, even when it was forced upon him when no one else was weightless to do so.

His knees were shaking. He didn't want to go, he really didn't want to go. He held those two kids for dear life, his small tears turning into sobs as he knelt, his arms around them. Willow buried her face against her sleeve, wiping away her own sadness as she hugged Wilson, and Wes followed suit. There they sat. Silence. The ither children watches with wide, curious eyes. Frowns on those round cheeks. Wilson didn't know them. Not a single one. But he couldn't help but to glance up at them, his eyes scanning their familiar faces. Sorrow buried in their eyes. They didn't know him, and they cared and grieved. He didn't know them, and he knew he'd miss them as well.

The board chipped. He was sitting at the edge, his legs dangling. It was time. They all knew it. His weight was too much and the board would give way to him. He crushed his eyelids together, soft whimpers of sadness as he felt the cloud call to him. Whispers of so many. So many familiar voices he longed for. They erged him. He was afraid, however, of what lay below the cloud. Was it death? He would find out.

He stood, his stance wavered a moment before he turned and stared at the crowd behind him. Their faces solemn and sad. He smiled softly, salty drops creeping his cheeks as he took a last glance to them, his family. Would he see them again?  
The cloud called loud, his legs shaking under his weight. He turned back the edge, facing the heavenly glow the cloud gave him. Welcoming him with a warm radiance. He shut his eyes tight.

The board breaks, and he falls.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna say that this was based off a dream I had a while ago. It was a very strange dream and I KNOW i can never capture what the experience of the world it was, not within a short story, at least.
> 
> Not gunna lie, I shed a few tears writing this. You guys probably won't but as the person who dreamt this, first person and all. The feelings rushed me hard. Writing this kinda gave me nostalgia. Despite how weird and(for the most part,creepy) these dreams may be, they also open up such strange worlds that no movie nor book can reveal to me on a personal level.
> 
> As for whats beneath the cloud. I dont know. I honestly dont.  
> Its all up to you to decide what the meaning behind this is. Cause I have no idea.
> 
> Thanks for reading this more.. I guess personal short story, dubbed with Don't Starve. I hope it was a good and maybe as emotional to you as possible.


End file.
